<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something about us by potstickersss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366533">something about us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss'>potstickersss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinah and Helena are dorks in love, F/F, Helena is stubborn and in pain, Protective Harley Quinn, Useless Lesbian Helena Bertinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena gets hurt badly during a mission. Hard truths are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli &amp; Cassandra Cain, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Dinah Lance &amp; Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Harley Quinn, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena doesn't see the bat until it's too late.</p><p>The crack of the aluminum connecting with the side of her face is the only warning she has before the explosion of pain hits her, and then her world is tilting. She is falling, and her crossbow is skittering across the cement floor as her knees buckle. Her cheek meets the concrete with a smack, and she can do nothing but stare ahead through blurry vision, desperately searching for Dinah or Renee.</p><p>"Not so tough are you now, Crossbow Killer?"</p><p>Helena watches as the mobster crouches in front of her, prodding her shoulder roughly with the bat.</p><p>"I'm going to enjoy this," He whispers with a gleeful grin, and Helena can't even blink without her head feeling like it's going to explode, so when the man stands and brings the bat over his head and swings, she closes her eyes in defeat.</p><p>She hears the whistling coming from the momentum, and then she is screaming out in pain when the bat connects with her ribs. She hears and feels them crack with the impact leaving her no choice but to endure the fire spreading through her body. Tears spill down her face when he swings again, this time connecting with her left thigh with a sickening thud, and she nearly pukes.</p><p>"Hey! Shit-stick!"</p><p>Helena knows that voice. She swears she does, but she can't see a damn thing through her tears. She can only listen as the man suddenly gasps, and then there is a gurgling before his body drops in front of her with a knife embedded in his throat, the bat slipping from his fingers.</p><p>Footsteps echo through the warehouse as the person who saved her runs to reach her side.</p><p>"Shit, Doll, he got you good."</p><p>Harley.</p><p>A gentle hand on her face has her whimpering, and she desperately wishes she could lift her head to look up at the woman she hasn't seen in nearly half a year. The fleeting thought of Cass flits through her mind, wondering where Harley left her.</p><p>"Dinah n' Renee," Helena slurs trying to ask where her teammates are, and Harley clicks her tongue.</p><p>"Caught up in a brawl on the other end. You're lucky I decided to drop in darlin', or you would have been a bloody pulp when the two dorks found you."</p><p>"I can't move," Helena mumbles, trying to keep her eyes open, and Harley curses under her breath.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Doll. I'm going to get you out of here in a jiff. It just may hurt a little. Or a lot."</p><p>Helena doesn't have time to protest because Harley is scooping her up in her arms, and the scream that erupts from her is the loudest and most painful she has ever released in her life. She could give Dinah a run for her money.</p><p>"I know, I know. But I have to move you. You'll thank me later," Harley says as she takes off at a brisk pace towards the nearest car.</p><p>"Fuck… you…" Helena gasps, trying to mask her pain with anger, and Harley sends her a wicked grin.</p><p>"I don't think I'm the one you wanna get down and freaky with Princess. And I don't want to face the wrath of our Little Bird."</p><p>"Helena!"</p><p>"Oh, speak of the singing devil," Harley giggles, and Helena doesn't have the energy to focus on the woman or Dinah as she reaches them. All she wants is to sleep, and she is helpless to the pull of unconsciousness, so she lets her head loll back and her eyes close.</p><p>--------</p><p>That close call came weeks ago. Three to be exact, and Helena can finally be in the light without her head feeling like it's going to split open though she still has dizzy spells at times. The bruises on Helena's face have faded from dark purple and black to a mix of green and blue, much like her ribs. Her left leg is in a full cast, and she has to use a wheelchair to get around or have someone hold her weight if she wants to attempt to walk. That is a massive pain in her ass. She could deal with a concussion and broken ribs, she has had plenty, but a gigantic motherfucking cast on her leg is a no-go. She can't even shower alone.</p><p>And don't even get her started with the hovering she gets from Dinah and Renee. Hell, even Harley has stuck around and doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon. She and Cass practically moving into the large penthouse Helena shares with Dinah and Renee.</p><p>Cass is her saving grace. The girl doesn't give a flying fuck that Helena is immobile. She doesn't coddle or attempt to do anything for her unless specifically asked, apparently being the only one who can see how frustrated Helena is becoming with everyone trying to take over any task she attempts.</p><p>Instead, Cass lays in bed with her and reads to her quietly in the dark, using a little book light that Helena can block out easily by closing her eyes so her head doesn't hurt. They go through the classics, starting with some children's books Cass loved as a kid that Helena never heard of and worked their way up to the Harry Potter series. They are currently on the second book, and Helena has come to look forward to their reading sessions.</p><p>When Cass doesn't feel like reading, she has Helena teach her Italian. The kid is a quick learner and can form basic sentences and phrases with a decent accent. But when Cass has to go to school (because Harley cares about her education), she is stuck in her room or the couch, unable to do the basic things like get herself food and sitting up. Hell, brushing her teeth is nearly unbearable and now has Renee helps her because lifting her arm that high is too much for her broken ribcage.</p><p>She is going stir crazy and getting furious with her body for not healing fast enough. So, of course, Helena snaps. It was a long time coming, and even though she had been working on her anger and learning to calm herself, three weeks of being babied are her limit. Which honestly, she deserves a fucking medal for lasting so long.</p><p>Unfortunately, Dinah ends up being the unlucky member to get the full force of her wrath when she attempts to help Helena change. The cast on her leg is one struggle, but a concussion and six broken ribs on top of that are overwhelming. And she knows she needs help. She just wishes that they would wait until she asked before touching her. She doesn't like it when others reach for her so freely. So when Dinah grabs the bottom of Helena's shirt in an attempt to lift it without warning, Helena breaks.</p><p>"Don't!" The word bursts free with so much venom it even shocks Helena. Dinah's eyes widen in surprise, and immediately she is stepping back with her hands raised.</p><p>"Hey, okay, I was just trying to help H."</p><p>"I don't care, I don't fucking need it, alright? I'm not a child, and I don't like it when you always do things without asking. Both you and Renee assume and take over every little thing, and I am sick of it! Just fucking leave me alone!" Helena yells, and the rage that consumes her is so intense she finds herself twisting until her right fist connects with the wall to her left, leaving a hole next to the shower, and the aftershock of it has her nearly crumpling to the floor with a cry of pain.</p><p>The twisting motion and yelling aggravate her ribs. The wild punch has her wobbling, her balance off because of the cast, and all she can do is try to catch herself with her uninjured hand as she topples into the wall and slides down it awkwardly, leaving her to try and find her breath while at the same time hold back the bile that has risen in her throat.</p><p>"Shit, Helena," Dinah hisses, immediately reaching for her, but Helena bats her hands away.</p><p>"What did I just say!"</p><p>"Oh, fuck off! You just fell, and you don't want me to help you?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Jesus shit, Helena. You are so fucking stubborn; you know that? You have a broken leg, shattered ribs, a goddamn concussion, and now possibly a broken hand, and you can't even accept help?" Dinah scoffs as she gets to her feet. "Fucking assassins."</p><p>"Yeah, well, this wouldn't have fucking happened if you and Renee hadn't fucking split on me! That wasn't the plan, and now I am beaten to shit because neither of you can ever stick to your posts, and if it weren't for fucking Harley coming out of nowhere, I would have been dead. But hey, I'm just the assassin, so who cares, right?" Her words are beyond harsh and unforgiving as her eyes bore into Dinah's troubled ones, and for a split second, she feels guilty.</p><p>"You know what? Do it yourself. I have already apologized for leaving you. I have tried everything to help you get back on your feet, but clearly, it's not appreciated. And don't ever say that shit again, you hear me? I care. I care a lot, you dick," Dinah all but growls, and Helena clenches her jaw before looking away.</p><p>"If you cared, you would have fought with me. You would have had my back. No one has ever been there for me, and I may just be a killer, but even I need someone. Want someone. But every single time, I am the odd one out. You and Renee have your jokes and are in sync when you fight, and where does that leave me? On the outside, looking in and fighting by myself. So cut the shit, Lance. You care about my skills. My money. Because without it, you wouldn't be able to do all the good you want to do, wouldn't have gotten this far without me taking all the hits meant at you."</p><p>The silence that follows is suffocating, and when Helena meets Dinah's gaze once more, she doesn't even try to hide her hurt, her anger, or exhaustion. Helena is just so fucking tired of never being enough. Never fitting in with them the way she craves. It nearly brings her to tears when Helena really thinks about how alone she truly is, how alone she always has been, and no one has ever tried to reach out and form a connection. Because she may be emotionally stunted, but that desire to have someone she can depend on, can go to when things get hard has always sat deep in her gut, twisting painfully any time she faces rejection. She is just so fucking tired.</p><p>"I'll send in Harley," Dinah finally says, her voice gruff and barely a whisper as if she held back tears, and Helena can only nod, letting her leave without a fight.</p><p>"Oh, Puppy, what are we going to do with you?" Harley asks quietly, uncharacteristically gentle as she walks into the bathroom a minute later, and for the first time since she was nine years old, Helena bursts into tears.</p><p>Her tears shock Harley and herself, but Harley is quick to comfort her. She asks first before wrapping Helena in her arms, careful of her injuries, and with one hand runs her fingers through Helena's hair letting her nails scrape her scalp every few strokes, which is oddly soothing. Helena wouldn't have expected Harley to be so comforting. Her sobs take longer to get under control than she would like, each one sending a stab of pain through her side, and when she finishes, she finds herself completely leaning against Harley, barely able to keep her eyes open.</p><p>They hurt, and she can't seem to stop her nose from running or the hiccups that wrack her body every few breaths as her sobs dissipate. </p><p>She is a complete mess and in never-ending pain. She just wants the pain to stop. She wants her body to heal, so she doesn't need to depend on the other women for the basic tasks. She hates being dependent. That's not her upbringing.</p><p>But she will admit it's nice having Harley comfort her. And for the small things Renee and Dinah had done the past weeks before it got overbearing.</p><p>"Haven't cried in a while, huh, Doll?" Harley asks, and Helena shakes her head.</p><p>"It was a weakness in our house. Mama always said crying did a lady no good. We had to show the men we were tough and capable. One tear, and the men would take advantage. Then after the massacre, there was no time for crying. I remember the first night I cried myself to sleep but haven't since. I was to train to be an assassin, and assassins don't cry."</p><p>"Well, that's just terrifying. I cry all the time! It's good for you. It's healthy and releases all the negativity we hold inside. Being vulnerable is a strength, not a weakness. Sorry to say but your mother was wrong to tell you that, and at such a young age. You are impressionable when you are that young, so it makes sense that you have been unable to shake that belief that crying is a form of weakness. You need to cry, or that negativity will erupt at an impromptu moment and will have consequences."</p><p>Helena winces when she catches Harley's pointed look.</p><p>"I get it."</p><p>"You get that I was referring to what just happened between you and little bird? And that your outburst was a side effect of not having a healthy release for your anger and-"</p><p>"Yes, Harley! I got it."</p><p>"Okay, just makin' sure, Doll. Also, it probably explains why you struggle with control of your rage and understanding your own emotions. Repression is a bitch, I tell you. And you got a whole lot of to unpack there, Princess. So if you need to talk, here's my card."</p><p>A business card brushes Helena's nose, and she plucks it out of Harley's fingers with a look of confusion.</p><p>"Why do I need a card? I have your number, and I see you all the time."</p><p>"Hey, don't stomp on my attempt to promote business. Tell your friends."</p><p>Helena can only chuckle and slide the card into the pocket of her long basketball shorts, not questioning Harley's weird quirks.</p><p>"I should apologize, shouldn't I?" Helena asks after a few moments of silence, and Harley shrugs.</p><p>"If you want. Apologies are to make others feel better, not you. And if what you said is how you truly feel, then Canary needed to hear it. If you hide all your truths, then you will be miserable, and nothing will change. The truth sets you free and all that."</p><p>"Maybe, but I could have been nicer about it."</p><p>"Sure, but you are still learning how to interact with people—learning to navigate your own emotions after repressing them for so long. It's only natural for your anger to be the first defence. But it's not truly how you feel. You are just unable to articulate those feelings, and that is okay. How you say it doesn't matter, it's what you say."</p><p>"You're brilliant; you know that?" Helena says with a small smile, and Harley beams down at her.</p><p>"Thank you! You are the first person to say that to me. You are officially my favourite dorky do-gooder."</p><p>"Um, thanks, I guess?"</p><p>"You're welcome. Now let's get you up and clean. You are starting to smell like a dead animal.</p><p>---------</p><p>Helena ends up sulking for a week when she learns Dinah has decided to stay at a hotel for a while to give Helena space. But she thinks it's Dinah who is the one who needed the distance. Helena didn't even get to apologize before the woman was suddenly gone, and for a second, Helena had the horrible thought that Dinah wasn't ever coming back. But Renee was quick to calm her when she noticed Helena's pale complexion and clenched fists. Dinah would be back the next Thursday.</p><p>It's only Sunday, and Helena doesn't think she will last another four days without speaking with Dinah. She needs to apologize. Helena is honestly one more pitied look away from saying fuck it and rolling her wheelchair out of the apartment, and to the hotel, to hell with her injuries. Or maybe she could just bribe Cass to push her there.</p><p>So safe to say she is shocked when Dinah slips inside her room that night, leaving Helena to nearly fall from the bed in her haste to try and stand, which was a massive mistake as her ribs protest and her cast gets caught in the covers.</p><p>"Fucking piece of shit," Helena hisses, and she yanks at the blankets with a rough hand while her other holds her ribs.</p><p>"H chill," Dinah says with a small chuckle, and Helena looks up quickly when she hears that nickname. She's still 'H.' That's good, right?</p><p>"Sorry, kind of forgot I was a cripple," Helena mutters as she slowly settles back in her bed, and Dinah hums with a small quirk of her lips, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Helena's hip. She doesn't attempt to help Helena shift up the bed, just watches as she manages to do it herself (with a lot of grunting and pain) but still.</p><p>"That excited to see me, eh?" Dinah teases once Helena stops moving, and Helena's face flushes.</p><p>"Um, yes. I needed to speak with you."</p><p>"There are cell phones, you know?"</p><p>"Well, yes, obviously, but I wasn't sure…" Helena trails off, and Dinah tilts her head to the side with a furrow of her brow.</p><p>"Sure about what?"</p><p>Helena shrugs and looks down at her lap as her fingers twist and untwist in the blankets.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you would want to talk to me. After the things I had said." The words are barely a whisper, and Helena has never felt so unsure or small in her life.</p><p>"Hey, of course, I would want to talk to you," Dinah says fiercely, and Helena frowns as she peers up at Dinah.</p><p>"Why, though?"</p><p>"Look, one fight doesn't just cancel out a friendship. You know that, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that was more than a fight, wasn't it? What I said, its-" Helena takes a deep breath and swallows as she holds Dinah's gaze. "-that's what I feel. And I know I shouldn't have yelled it at you, and that was wrong, but it was my truth, and I had been holding it in for so long it kind of exploded, and I had no control over it. And I'm sorry. It was shitty of me to do that."</p><p>Dinah stays silent for a long minute, just staring at Helena with an inscrutable expression. And just when Helena starts to feel uncomfortable, Dinah's shoulders droop, and she looks down at her lap, clasping her fingers together tightly.</p><p>"You shouldn't be apologizing. You should never have to apologize for telling the truth for putting yourself first. And I hate that we made you feel that way. I want us all to be a team. To be in sync and never have to worry about if someone has your back. That should have been what we were doing right from the start, and I didn't realize Renee and I tended to stick together. And this is in no way an excuse, but when I think of you, Helena, I see the fiercest, most amazing and capable person I have ever met, and because of that, I don't think of you needing help."</p><p>Helena's eyes widen. Dinah thinks she is the most amazing and capable person. Has she even met herself?</p><p>"You always manage to take out twice as many men on your own than the amount Renee and I do combine. I just didn't think you even wanted our help; you love the combat and getting in the middle of the action. So I apologize for not having your back the way you deserve and for assuming. You've saved our skin more times than I can count in the eight months we have been doing this, and we haven't put the same effort into being there for you. But that's going to change. I swear. From now on, no more solos. We all fight together."</p><p>"Um, thank you for saying that. But there are going to be times someone has to chase down a runner and stuff. I don't expect us to never part from each other's sides."</p><p>"Fine, most of the time, we all fight together," Dinah says with an eye roll, and Helena nods quickly.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"Cool. Now Renee said something about you not sleeping?"</p><p>Helena looks away from Dinah's knowing gaze and shrugs.</p><p>"Just the pain and stuff. Nothing I can't handle."</p><p>"So it had nothing to do with you feeling like shit over what happened last week?"</p><p>"No," Helena mumbles, but she knows she's not convincing, and Dinah sighs.</p><p>"You are a giant child."</p><p>"I'm not a giant. You're just tiny," Helena says fiercely, and when she focuses back on Dinah, she finds her grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"So, you admit you are a child."</p><p>"Everyone is a child to someone Dinah. So, of course, I'm a child."</p><p>"Oh fuck off," Dinah laughs, and Helena grins.</p><p>Hearing Dinah laugh has the weight she has been feeling for so long finally lifting, and she knows they will be okay.</p><p>"I'm going to make some tea before bed. Do you want some?" Dinah asks, and Helena nods.</p><p>"Please. But um, could you help me up? I want to sit in the kitchen with it."</p><p>Dinah's responding grin is bright, and it has Helena feeling warm inside, knowing she is the one to bring it out.</p><p>"I'm at your service, m' lady," Dinah jokes in a weird British accent, and Helena can't stop herself from scrunching up her nose, laughing at the horrible impression.</p><p>"Please, never do that again."</p><p>"Oh, no way. I think I'm going to use it to bug you now."</p><p>"Whatever, Canary, just get me up."</p><p>"As you wish, m' lady."</p><p>"I will hurt you, I swear."</p><p>"You'll have to catch me first, Crossbow."</p><p>---------</p><p>Helena has never been happier to own a pair of crutches in her life.</p><p>Not only do they help her get around on her own now that her ribs have healed, but they act as a fantastic weapon.</p><p>Renee and Dinah are now more relaxed than she could move around independently and have finally left her on her own in the apartment while they went out.</p><p>Dinah had gone to get groceries, and Renee had chosen that time to get a workout in at the gym around the corner.</p><p>It was Sunday, so Helena was moving around in the kitchen, making herself a late afternoon snack before heading towards the couch using only one crutch so she could hold the plate of cheese, crackers, and grapes.</p><p>She was getting better at balancing on one leg, much to Renee and Dinah's dismay; neither of them liking when she chose to make things more difficult for herself.</p><p>The plate had just been set on the coffee table when someone kicks her door open, startling Helena from her task.</p><p>"Motherfucker," Helena growls as she hobbles towards the kitchen to grab her second crutch just as three men round the corner with guns raised.</p><p>She ducks behind the island as the first gunshot is fired and watches as bullets hit anything and everything in sight, none of the men caring to take real aim, which is fine. The erratic gunfire means they are most likely corralling her in the corner as a delay tactic.</p><p>But when the framed painting she and Cass made together shatters and the bullets ripping through the canvas, a sharp burst of anger fills her chest. Helena hopelessly watches as it falls off the wall and onto the floor at her feet.</p><p>They are going to regret that.</p><p>With a quick peek over the counter, she finds two men are reloading, and the third seems to be searching the apartment for something. She smirks and reaches for the broken glass now littered at her feet. With the most substantial shards in hand, she stands as swiftly as possible when wearing a full leg cast.</p><p>Aiming, she releases one of the glass shards, watching with satisfaction as it hits the gunman standing to the far left in the throat. He chokes and gurgles, pulling his partner's attention, and that is all she needs to throw the next shard. It gets impaled in the side of his neck, hitting his jugular just right, leaving her with a wide grin.</p><p>"Fucking bitch!" The third man shouts from the living room, halting his search when he notices the lack of gunfire.</p><p>He raises his gun and fires forcing Helena to dive around the island towards the discarded weapons that lay at the dead men's sides. It's a struggle to crawl quickly, and she knows she isn't going to be able to grab a gun in time as the man's boots stomp towards her. So without thinking, she looks up and grabs the coffee mug Renee left out on the counter.</p><p>Her favourite mug, but Helena is sure she will forgive her for what she is about to do. Helena twists with a grunt and launches it with all her strength, and smirks when it shatters across the man's face.</p><p>He cries out with pain and halts his gunfire to cup his now bleeding face giving Helena the time to get to her feet using her one crutch.</p><p>Using the most awkward skip run she has ever done in her life, Helena manages to reach the gunman in a matter of seconds and swings her crutch.</p><p>It hits with a satisfying crack across his torso, and when he hunches over, she slams the end of it into the inside of his left knee, causing it to buckle.</p><p>"Piece of fucking shit! That'll teach you for ruining my favourite painting!"</p><p>"Helena?"</p><p>Helena pauses her ministrations, now sitting on the man's lower back to keep him on his stomach. The awkward position has the man clawing at the crutch that Helena uses to force his head back at a sharp angle, leaving him gasping for air as the metal presses hard into his windpipe.</p><p>"Dinah, hey," Helena says when she turns her focus to the doorway, "How was grocery shopping?"</p><p>Dinah gapes at her and then takes in the mess and the two dead men in the kitchen. Her gaze zeroes in once again on the man wriggling under Helena.</p><p>"What did they want?" She finally settles on, moving to place the bags on the floor, and Helena shrugs.</p><p>"Didn't get to ask before the gunfire began. It doesn't matter, though; the assholes aren't getting shit now."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Dinah asks, taking slow steps inside, and Helena sends her a grin.</p><p>"I'm great. The best day I've had since my injuries."</p><p>"While I'm glad you had fun, I was more concerned about physical injuries."</p><p>"Nah, not a scratch. Well, no, I might have a couple on my palm from throwing the glass, but other than that, I'm good."</p><p>Dinah nods with a twitch of her lips, and when she finally reaches Helena's side, she crouches and taps the crutch still pressed against the guy's throat. Helena had loosened her grip when distracted by Dinah, but it was still enough pressure to have the guy gasping and nearly purple in the face.</p><p>"You gonna release him any time soon?"</p><p>"Why the hell would I do that?" Helena asks, and Dinah quirks a brow. "He broke in and tried to kill me. Not to mention destroying the painting Cass and I made. He deserves to die."</p><p>Dinah looks over at the kitchen and finds the frame that hung above the fridge was gone and immediately knows that Helena is more upset about that than these men attempting to take her life.</p><p>She cherished that mess of a painting, just like her toy car.</p><p>"I see. Could you at least wait to go all Assassin Creed on his ass after we get some intel?"</p><p>Helena stares at her for a few tense seconds before scowling and releasing the man roughly. He gasps and coughs violently, looking like he could throw up from the force and Dinah grimaces.</p><p>"Relax, it's like someone has never choked you before," Helena grumbles as she slides off the man, and Dinah can only bite back the wide grin wanting to surface. "I'm going to eat my snack now. Assholes interrupted before I could even sit down."</p><p>Fondly, Dinah watches as Helena hobbles towards the couch, only to freeze and whip around with a murderous glare.</p><p>"He knocked over my food!" Helena roars, and Dinah winces, glancing down at the poor man defeated in front of her.</p><p>"Hot tip. Never mess with the woman's food."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Dinah finally get together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all who have supported this story I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This will be the last one just FYI.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geez Lance, drool much? I'm going need a mop after you finish," Renee mutters, and Harley snickers as Dinah jumps and yanks her gaze away from Helena, who is doing pull-ups across the warehouse. </p><p>She is now back to her full strength and, for the past week, has been working out nonstop. And Dinah appreciates it because damn, Helena is a work of art. A very ripped and sweaty piece of art that Dinah can't keep her eyes off of when she is strutting around in a sports bra and tight leggings.</p><p>"I think our little Canary is crushing hard," Harley teases and jumps off the counter she was sitting on to move and wrap her arm around Dinah's shoulders.</p><p>Dinah scoffs and shrugs Harley's arm off, but her cheeks are reddening, and Renee grins.</p><p>"I think you might be right, Quinn. But it is certainly not just an innocent crush. Nor is it unreciprocated," Renee interjects before Dinah can defend herself and Harley giggles, nodding rapidly.</p><p>"Oh, don't I know it. The sexual tension is, whew." Harley fans her face with her hand, and Dinah shoves her.</p><p>"Shut up. Nothing is going on. Stop being assholes," Dinah hisses, and Renee releases a bark of laughter.</p><p>"Oh, kid, your denial is adorable. I bet within the month; you two will be shagging."</p><p>"Two weeks tops until you kiss," Harley adds, and Renee nods, pointing to Harley.</p><p>"Yes, I agree. No way you can handle this tension any longer. If you don't make a move, Helena definitely will. That woman could snap; she is wound so tight. Why do you think she is working out so much?"</p><p>Dinah gapes at the two women, trying to find the words to defend herself, but she can't because they are right. She is crazy for Helena, has been since they met. But Helena doesn't feel the same way. She hasn't received any signals from her, but on the other hand, she knows Helena isn't like everybody else. She didn't have a normal childhood and was raised by assassins. Helena didn't date, and Dinah doesn't think she has even kissed someone. She doesn't mind, but it also means Helena doesn't know what to do in this situation, so it's possible she does have feelings for Dinah and won't ever admit them or even know what those feelings mean.</p><p>A loud grunt comes from across the room, and the three of them all turn to find Helena hanging from the salmon ladder, in the process of swinging up to rung above her and Dinah's mouth dries at sight.</p><p>Yeah, she is in deep. She wants Helena. She wants Helena badly.</p><p>"Ugh, if she weren't totally in love with you, Canary, I'd be climbing that baby assassin like no tomorrow," Harley murmurs, her eyes trailing over Helena's body predatorily, and Dinah shoves her again.</p><p>"Shut up," Dinah hisses, punching Harley's shoulder. "She is not in love with me."</p><p>Harley and Renee share an incredulous look before they burst out laughing.</p><p>Dinah's face burns with embarrassment when Helena stops her work out to focus on them, and because she couldn't think of anything else to do, Dinah sends her an awkward wave.</p><p>Helena's lips twitch up, and she sends Dinah a nod before going back to her exercise.</p><p>"Fuck you both," Dinah grumbles and heads towards the door. She knows Helena better than either of them, and she is one hundred percent certain Helena does not feel that way about her.</p><p>Okay, maybe she is ninety percent sure. She pauses outside the building as she thinks about it more and frowns. Ninety percent seems so definitive, especially now that doubt is starting to creep up in her mind that sounds suspiciously like Renee and Harley.</p><p>"But what if...?" The voice whispers and Dinah shakes her head.</p><p>Sixty percent might be a better number to place her bets. She is definitely at least sixty percent positive that Helena does not harbour romantic feelings for her.</p><p>------</p><p>Oh, she was wrong. She was so wrong. </p><p>Helena is one hundred percent into her. She can see that now. Harley chokes on her drink, and Renee snickers into her glass when Dinah nearly drops her whiskey; having just caught the tail end of the conversation, Helena was in the middle of with a random woman who approached her at the bar.</p><p>“Just one dance, sexy, I’ll make it worth your while,” The woman purrs, running her fingers down Helena’s bare arm, and Dinah has to take a deep breath to calm the surge of jealously that erupts in her stomach.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Helena’s response is blunt, and Dinah immediately grins as she gets closer. </p><p>“What, do you have a girlfriend or something?” The woman scoffs, and Helena pulls the hand off her arm.</p><p>“Not yet. But I will soon,” Helena says, and it’s so full of confidence that Dinah slows in her pace wanting to hear more.</p><p>“So that’s a no. And I don’t see anyone around that could get a hottie like you, so this woman must not be here. which means you are free to dance with me.”</p><p>The woman sends Helena another flirty smile, and Dinah waits with bated breath as Helena looks up at the blonde with a frown.</p><p>“She went to get drinks. And she is the only one I want to dance with, so please leave.”</p><p>Dinah’s mouth drops open, and her grip on her glass slips a little, forcing her to steady it with her other hand before it tipped to the floor.</p><p>Dinah steps in quickly when the woman opens her mouth to speak again. With more forwardness than she has allowed herself to have around Helena, she runs her fingers through her short locks when she reaches her side. She lets her hand rest on the back of Helena’s neck, and to her pleasure, she feels the assassin shudder slightly at the touch.</p><p>“Is there a problem here?” Dinah asks, and the blonde woman immediately sizes her up. Annoyance and jealousy spark in her eyes, and then she is shaking her head, meeting Dinah’s gaze.</p><p>“None at all.”</p><p>The blonde whirls around and stalks off, leaving Harley to cackle at her misfortune. </p><p>“Well, that was entertaining,” Renee says with a smirk, her gaze falling to Dinah’s fingers that are playing with the hair at the nape of Helena’s neck. </p><p>Dinah sends her a glare before she takes a gulp of her whiskey and setting the glass on the table. Helena looks up at her curiously, and Dinah sends her a smile.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>Helena’s eyes widen, and she nods quickly, allowing Dinah to lead them through the crowd towards the exit. They don’t speak as they walk down the street, Dinah having taken Helena’s hand in hers as soon as they left the bar. </p><p>When they get to their apartment, Helena finally speaks. “Is everything okay? Why did we leave? Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>Dinah’s heart swells with the woman’s concern for her, and she shakes her head as she stops in the middle of the large living room, turning to face a worried and confused Helena. </p><p>“I’m not sick. I feel great. More than great. And that’s because of you.”</p><p>Helena frowns and shakes her head. “What?”</p><p>“You said something back at the bar, something about not having a girlfriend yet but that you would have one soon,” Dinah begins, and understanding dawns on Helena, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You said she had gone to get drinks, and you see, as I was the only one from our table who left, I have to wonder if you were talking about me?”</p><p>Helena swallows hard, and for a moment, she only stares at Dinah, seeming unsure until Dinah sends her a soft smile, stepping closer. </p><p>“And if I was?” She asks, voice husky and shaking slightly.</p><p>“Then I would say I was hoping you meant me,” Dinah whispers, leaning close as she keeps her eyes locked on Helena’s, her pupils now blown as she holds Dinah’s stare.</p><p>Helena’s breath hitches, and Dinah smirks a little when Helena struggles to respond. “You want me to want you?” She asks, her brows furrowing as if she doesn’t understand and Dinah chuckles.</p><p>“Definitely. Do you think I have a shot with a hottie like you? I mean, that blonde wasn’t hard on the eyes by any means, and you turned her down without hesitation.”</p><p>Helena blinks, and a wide grin spreads across her face. “She is nothing compared to you. No one is. I think you are out of my league, to be honest. So really, the question should be, do <em>I</em> have a shot with a hottie like <em>you? </em>”</p><p>Dinah laughs brightly and tugs Helena closer by the hips, causing their noses to bump. “Oh, honey, you are the only one who has a shot. And with your aim, you will hit the bullseye with your eyes closed.”</p><p>Helena chuckles and tentatively reaches out to wrap her arms around Dinah’s waist.</p><p>“I don’t have any experience with this kind of stuff. Are you sure you want this?”</p><p>Dinah’s expression softens, and she reaches up to cup Helena’s cheek. “I have never wanted anything more in my life. I want you the way you are, and I will gladly teach you everything I know. Which I have no doubt you will pick up quickly and probably perfect.”</p><p>Helena blushes but nods, and then her eyes are falling to Dinah’s lips. For a moment, they only stand there staring at each others’ lips, sharing the same breath and then Dinah tipping Helena’s chin, so they are eye to eye.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” She asks quietly, and Helena immediately nods.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Dinah grins, and with slow movements, she leans forward. She stops a breath away from meeting Helena’s lips, and after a few tense seconds, Helena is the one to close the gap. Dinah sinks into the kiss, her eyes fluttering close as Helena tightens her arms around her.</p><p>She lets Helena lead, and after a minute of gentle kissing, lips barely moving, Helena pulls back and peers down at Dinah.</p><p>“Was that okay?” She asks, gnawing on her bottom lip and Dinah cups her cheek,</p><p>“It was great, Lena. With a little more practice, you will be giving me a run for my money.”</p><p>Helena grins slightly before swooping back down to pull Dinah in for a more demanding and eager kiss leaving her dizzy and chasing Helena’s lips.</p><p>Somehow they end up in Dinah’s room, Helena holding Dinah to her chest as they lay on her bed, and she releases a content sigh, nuzzling into Helena’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dinah whispers after some time and Helena hums.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For having more courage than me. For knowing what you wanted. I convinced myself my feelings were unrequited and didn’t want to entertain the thought that you might be into me too if it turned out to be the opposite. I was scared of rejection, and I should have told you a long time ago how I feel.”</p><p>Helena’s arms tighten around Dinah, and she presses a lingering kiss to her head. </p><p>“I was scared too. This is unchartered territory for me. You are the only person I have ever had feelings for, so I didn’t know what to do. Then I talked to Renee, and she helped me work through my emotions. I was going to ask you on a date tomorrow. I had it all planned,” She says, and Dinah shifts so she is leaning on her elbow, now hovering above Helena.</p><p>“Yeah? How were you going to ask me?” Dinah asks, and Helena’s face flushes a dark red.</p><p>“I was going to trick you into coming with me on a walk. The route I had mapped out would lead us past a flower stall where I would pick up the bouquet of your favourite flowers I have on hold, and then we would pass by the bookshop you love and go inside. There I had a book waiting, your favourite poetry book that I had written a note in, asking you to go on a date with me that night.”</p><p>Dinah stares down at her in disbelief before she grabs Helena’s chin and plants a rough kiss on her lips.</p><p>“You are so fucking sweet,” Dinah murmurs, kissing Helena again, and when she pulls back, Helena has a dopey grin on her face. “We're still going to do that. You put a lot of thought into it, and there is no way I’m letting it go to waste.”</p><p>Helena’s eyes widen, but she nods eagerly. “Okay, we can do that.”</p><p>“Good. Now we better get some sleep; I have a date to agree to tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>